


afterparty

by quakeriders



Series: feysand kinktober 2019 [12]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 08:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21071897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quakeriders/pseuds/quakeriders
Summary: The party had ended about an hour ago. Their living room was a mess of empty bottles and snack bowls, but the music was still going in the background. Rhys was slumped back on the couch, half asleep when Feyre returned from seeing Cassian and Mor off, promising to have another party soon.kinktober, day 16: striptease





	afterparty

The party had ended about an hour ago. Their living room was a mess of empty bottles and snack bowls, but the music was still going in the background. Rhys was slumped back on the couch, half asleep when Feyre returned from seeing Cassian and Mor off, promising to have another party soon.

As soon as she saw Rhys, a slow smile crept onto her face and she picked up the remote to change the music.

Rhys lifted his head, frowning as he heard the new song and watched Feyre as she turned up the volume bit by bit.

“What-” He began but Feyre shushed him, pressing a finger to her lips and glaring at him. He raised his hands in surrender but must have noted the spark in her eyes. He sat up straighter, taking her in with renewed interest.

Feyre tossed the remote onto the sofa next to Rhys and then she pulled her hair out of the high bun. She’d put it up as soon as Cassian and her had started taking shots but now, she shook her hair free, the loose curls bouncing off her shoulders and tumbling down her chest.

Rhys’ eyes tracked the strands as they fell and when Feyre’s hands slid down to her heels, he followed those movements, too.

She took off the heels, sighing softly and threw them into a corner with a glare. “I’m never wearing heels at a house party again.” She grumbled. “Especially at our house.”

Rhys chuckled, still sitting on the couch, still watching her, still waiting for what she had planned for him.

She had been teasing him all night. Pressing her body to his whenever they went to the kitchen or running her hands down his chest while he talked to their friends. She had even sat down on his lap, grinding down on him as she had challenged Cassian to their drinking game.

It seemed that she wasn’t done taunting him but Rhys loved it.

So he watched as she stood up straight again, her movements feline as she arched her back and stretched her arms and groaned.

“It’s stuffy in here, don’t you think?” She asked, her voice playful.

Rhys ran a hand through his hair, chuckling softly as he resisted the urge to rise form his seat and grab her. “It seems fine to me.”

Feyre hummed, running her hands up her sides and over her chest. “No, definitely stuffy.” She muttered, before sliding her hands down to the hem of her dress.

She began swaying her hips, looking at him with her big eyes and that mouth of hers parted slightly. “Don’t you think I should take off my dress?”

Rhys’ mouth popped open as she gently ran her fingers along the edge of her dress, still swaying to the music. His next words were rushed and breathless and he would have felt embarrassed if anyone but Feyre had been here to witness them. “Yeah, I- I mean, yes. You should, it’s very hot in here.”

Feyre let out a soft laugh, shaking her head a little. But those hands did slide her dress up her thighs slowly.

She approached him and when she was standing between his legs, she turned around and looked at him over her shoulder. “Will you get the zipper?”

Rhys lurched forward, sliding his hands up the curve of her ass and all the way up her back to where the zipper was between her shoulder blades. He pulled the zipper down slowly and when he made to pull the dress apart, Feyre stepped away from him.

She turned back around, giving him a wicked smile and began dancing again. Slowly, she slid one shoulder of the dress down. Even though he had seen her naked many times before, the sight of her bare skin sent a spark of heat through him. Rhys longed to just reach for her and press his mouth on that bare spot she had revealed for him.

Feyre seemed to know what he was thinking and took another step away from him. The way she moved her body, made the sequins on the dress sparkle in the dim light of the room and as she slid the dress down lower, Rhys swallowed hard.

When both her arms were free of the dress, Feyre spun around again. She arched her back, sliding the dress down her torso. The dress clung to her hips and the way she moved them made his mouth water. He shifted his legs and clenched his jaw as he watched Feyre spin back around.

Her breasts were covered in black lace. Beneath it, he could see her peaked nipples and he almost lost his composure. She slid the dress down slowly, revealing her stomach first, her waist and then the flare of her hips.

The dress pooled at her feet and she took a step out of it. And suddenly, she was back between his legs. Still dancing, still smiling at him seductively and running her hands all over her body.

“Do you want to touch me?” She breathed, her legs brushing against his.

“Of course.” He replied at once.

She gave him a truly wicked smile. “Then why aren’t you?”

Feyre barely spoke the words, before she was pulled into his lap and Rhys’ hands were all over her. His lips pressed kisses to her shoulder, her neck and down her chest.

He sucked a nipple into his mouth, right through the lace that covered it and Feyre groaned, pressing herself onto him. She began moving her hips, rubbing along his hard cock and both of them groaned.

He barely realized that Feyre had opened his pants and pulled his cock out. He barely realized that she had pulled her panties to the side. He did realize however that Feyre slid him inside her in a quick motion until he was fully inside her.

He almost lost it right then.

She remained still for a few moments, almost as if she knew how close he was to coming. Rhys unclasped her bra, pulling it off her and kissing her breasts.

“You can move now, darling.” He grumbled onto her skin when it didn’t feel like he would burst any second and Feyre laughed softly.

But then she began rolling her hips, rocking into him. She was slow at first, almost teasing but as his teeth scraped against her nipple, she picked up her speed. Soon she was slamming her hips against his, breathing heavily as she gripped his shoulders hard.

Rhys could barely hear the music above the sound of skin slapping against skin and Feyre’s moans. And his own. Even with his lips around her nipples, he groaned with each roll of her hips and soon, he was thrusting up into her, his muscles clenching and his spine tingling.

He came suddenly. Hard and fast and even as he did, Feyre didn’t stop moving. As soon as he became too sensitive, Rhys gripped Feyre’s hips and stopped her.

She panted, brushing her hair away from her face. Rhys made her lean back, wrapping one arm around her, while he slipped his hand to her clit and began rubbing hard and fast. He was still inside her and he almost cried out when he felt her inner walls clenching around his sensitive cock as she came.

Feyre fell back into his arms, pressing her face into his shoulder. As soon as she caught her breath, she began laughing softly and Rhys joined her.

“That was fun.” She mumbled onto his skin and Rhys had to agree. Wholeheartedly.


End file.
